Child seats are ubiquitous and typically fall into categories of simplicity and of those having optional functions, such as further security features for example. As child seats particularly suited to autos appear to be those most prominently used, continual improvements in such seats are ongoing. Quite often, auto child seats are relegated to back seat use, for safety and convenience of other passengers. When a child is seated in an auto child seat, they quite often complain and squirm, as such seats are inherently too confining for little ones who would like to sometimes change their seated position. Also, children often fall asleep in their child seat. If a parent has to turn around to adjust the child's comfort in some way, that same parent risks driving hazards, or, even if not driving, risks waking a sleeping child. And, various comforting adjustments for the seats are usually not provided. All of us have witnessed children sleeping in their car seat, with head fallen over at terribly awkward angles, and body slumped uncomfortably, whether in or out of a car.
What has been needed is a child seat that provides adjustments for comfort, and also optional remote controlled adjustments that negate another person having to somehow adjust the child's seating. The present apparatus provides these solutions.